


Alpha, Beta, And Omega

by CaliHart



Series: Mating Games 2014 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, I suppose, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Self-Bondage, Self-Inflicted Injury, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliHart/pseuds/CaliHart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter chains himself up in the old Hale house basement in preparation for his heat, so he can't go out searching for someone to satisfy him when he's vulnerable. Someone shows up anyway, or rather someones. </p>
<p>Mating Games Challenge 2 entry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha, Beta, And Omega

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the Mating Games Challenge 2: The Beast Within. My summaries are either really corny or really dramatic, or both, I'm so sorry.

Peter is chained firmly to the bed in the old basement, writhing and twisting on the bare mattress, the sheets kicked down to the foot of the bed in his restlessness. He’s hard and aching, the cold air uncomfortable on his hot skin. He’s on his knees, face hovering over the bed, mouth open and panting, his arms suspended from the top of the metal bed frame by the chains. He’s desperate for someone, anyone, to come and fill his empty hole, but no one knows where he is, and no one goes by the old Hale house anymore, so no one will find him. It doesn’t stop him from presenting himself for hours at a time. 

He spends the second day on his back, giving his knees a rest, but still with his legs spread wide and pulled nearly to his chest most of the time, leaving his ass on display. 

It’s on the third day of his self-imposed confinement, when he’s twisted the chains around so much he can’t really feel his fingers anymore, that he feels something warm. He moans automatically, lying exhausted on his side, and tries to lift his head to see. Warm hands skate over his thigh, hip, up his ribs to his shoulder, and he tilts his head back to bare his neck while simultaneously trying to move back into a position to present himself, the cuffs pulling on his wrists. The hands hold him still, and a moment later the chains go loose and the cuffs are removed. The rush of feeling back into his hands makes his fingertips hurt, and he whines into a mouth that’s surrounded by the scruff of a beard. 

Two pairs of hands maneuver him on the bed, get him up on his knees with his legs spread, and he screams as a finger breaches his hole, throwing himself back on it and nearly sending himself to the floor before they catch him. His ass gets fed two fingers while they’re still steadying him, and he sobs into the mattress, grabbing at the sheets he can feel. The fingers move to three, then four, and he thinks he’s pleading but he can’t be sure. 

Then, wonderful relief, as a glorious thick cock is pushed into his ass and fucks him roughly. He moans and rolls his head side to side, spreading his legs and arching his back to make himself more desirable. A knot splits him open in record time and he cries as he spills onto the bed. His head is lifted and guided to a hot cock that he sucks on greedily until his mouth is filled with come, and then he keeps sucking, pleading for more. 

The next few days are spent with him being spitroasted, the men taking turns at his holes. He’s idly aware of being fed while skewered on a knotted cock, fingers slipping grapes and pieces of cheese, meat, and bread between his lips. On the fifth day of his confinement he’s able to realize the scruffy faces are different; one is dark haired, one is light haired, but he can’t tell more than that before he drifts off with someone’s cock drooling into his mouth. 

The last of the heat finally dissipates on the eighth day, and Peter is so exhausted he can’t move from his position face down in a pillow. There’s a wet spot underneath him, and he grinds into it minutely, not even sure what it is. Hands come up to cover spots on his skin, ass, hip, sliding up his spine, and help him roll over onto his back. He’s soft for the first time in a week as he looks up, staring first into Chris’s eyes, and then Derek’s. 

“What?” he croaks out. 

“Come on, you didn’t think we’d notice you were gone?” Chris asks. 

“You thought we’d leave you to suffer alone?” Derek adds. Peter whines and twitches his hands towards them, and they curl up at his sides, petting and soothing him as he cries softly, surrounded in their embrace. Later, they hold him up between them in the shower and help wash away the come and sweat that’s soaked into his skin, and later still, they curl up together in a clean bed and soothe him to sleep, the three of them tangled up in each other. Alpha, beta, and omega.


End file.
